Mates?
by KalleM
Summary: The alpha packs come to town Derek's going to find out what they want before any of his pack are hurt or worse.
1. 1: Alphas

**NOTE: I've tried to fix the grammatical errors I'm not the greatest at it I've gotten many of them I believe.**

* * *

They were running through the woods chasing one of the damn alphas. Derek determined to find out what the hell they wanted before they harmed his pack. This freak as Stiles had taken to calling them was slippery. Every time they thought they had him he got away. Stiles was in the woods with us not listening to any reason. Damn boy was going to get hurt Derek knew it because they had already lost him a ways back.

Then he heard the boy scream Derek told the pack to keep after the alpha fat chance they were catching him anyways. Derek started off towards the scream. Scott looked torn he wasn't pack he didn't have to listen to Derek but he also knew he was the best chance they had to catch the alpha. Scott also knew Derek had a better chance of protecting Stiles when he found him. Derek broke into the clearing and came out between Stiles and what was undoubtedly another alpha.

"Oh looky here the alpha himself," This freak said almost mockingly, "You shouldn't interrupted people playing with their toys."

"Fuck off Stiles is not your toy," Derek ground out, "He's MINE. You touch him and I'll rip your throat out."

"Can Stiles make it clear he's no ones TOY," Stiles add.

"Not the fucking time Stiles," Derek growled.

"How touching? Let me introduce myself I'm Gregor," The alpha announced, "And why not let me set you free from your bond and let you see the true primal world. All it takes is the death of your mate."

"Mate? What the hell are you talking about I don't have a mate. Beside that you're not killing anyone and if you even try your dead."

"Oh you don't know then do you," questioning just be for diving around Derek for Stiles.

Derek caught that son of a bitch mid leap slamming him into the ground by his throat, Derek knew, knew but didn't care that he should keep Gregor alive. But instinct won as Derek sunk his clawed hand into the alpha's chest and tightening his grip around the beating muscle. Derek pulled his hand from the now dead alpha knowing the very act of ending another alpha had made him stronger and offered Stiles his none bloody hand. Stiles was hurt though and wasn't able to get up. Derek felt the new alphas presence before he heard him.

"So you killed Gregor. Oh well I seen the show do not worry we will not waged a war over this ones death and I promise no more harm will come to your mate by our hands or to your pack if we can avoid it." The new alpha told him sling the body of Gregor over his shoulder and walking way.

"What the hell did they keep talking about mates for," Stiles questioned almost as confused as Derek felt, "Are they British or something?"

Derek wiped my hand on his shirt cleaning the best he could. And began looking Stiles over, "I'm not sure what they're going on about but the other one said no harm would come to anyone. Where are you hurt?" Derek was trying to see but couldn't find the source of Stiles pain.

"He got my leg with his claws," Stiles said.

For the first time really noticing his hand clamped of his lower leg, "How bad is it," Derek Asked. Before the other alpha had his attention and now with the over power smell of the alpha's blood it was hard to make out Stiles in the mess.

Ignoring his question Stile said, "Wont the Argents try to hunt you over this you're not supposed to kill," concern on his face.

"The deal is I'm not supposed to harm humans," Derek reminded him, " Beside he tried to kill you I'm sure when Scott tells Alison they'll just look the other way." Derek finally got Stiles to move his hand so he could see the marks. Derek hadn't want to pull his hand off and risk hurting him more. It wasn't pretty but it defiantly could have been worse. He'd need stitches and a good explanation but he'd lived. Derek picked him up gingerly trying not to move his leg too much. As the pack and Scott came into the clearing.

"What the hell happened here it smells like blood and alpha in here," Scott asked.

"Yeah it kind of gross," Jackson added came he was such a bitch some times.

"One of the alphas was trying to kill Stiles. I had no choose but to put him down," Derek told them, "Stiles will need stitches but he'll live. Another alpha took the body if you're wondering where he went. Also said we wouldn't need to worry about a war over it."

Derek carried Stiles to his car and go him and buckled him in making sure nothing more would go wrong for him tonight. He drove him steadily to the hospital. The nurses told Derek he had to leave the room. Derek knew he couldn't stay he wasn't family. They got him patched up. Stiles told them it was a mountain lion. With it not be that long ago Sheriff Stilinski shot one right in the school parking lot they bought. Apparently Derek managed to scare it off is what he told them. The hospital call the good Sheriff who came as quick as he could.

"What are you doing here," He question Derek who was in the waiting room, "I doubt you being here is a bad time on your part and more like you had something to do with this."

They rolled Stiles out on in wheel chair at some point during the sheriffs questions, "DAD! He saved me. It was another mountain lion it got me and he chased it off and brought me here. You should thank him not giving him the third degree." Stiles informed his father.

Sheriff Stilinski wasn't sure what to say Derek could tell, "I was just jogging through the woods that's all. It's not that big of a deal really. Scott more than likely would have scared it off if I hadn't it was just good time."

"And where is Scott now? And why the hell where you two in the wood this time of the night," Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Scott took my jeep home since I couldn't drive. I don't know just goofing of roastin' marshmallows over a fire we started in a burn pit out there, it Friday after all not like we got school tomorrow." Stiles was getting good at the lying Derek could see.

"Well I should get back to work," the Sheriff said, "Would it be too much trouble for you to drive Stiles home. It would really make you a life saver if you could Derek."

"Yeah," Derek said.

"Why are you acting like such a sourwolf again," Stiles said more than asking on the drive to his house, "I swear your on a mood swing or something, concerned, happy, and now your being quiet and pissy again." Derek didn't reply while driving, just set in silence.

Derek was helping Stiles into the house since he couldn't stand on his leg when Stiles spoke up again, "Watch sourwolf my leg hurts like hell."

Derek pushed him against the wall, careful not to slap his leg on the wall, "Stiles shut up or I'll...""

Stiles cut him off, "Rip my throat out with your teeth I know you say that a lot buddy."

Derek let the red seep into his eyes, claws slip from his finger and teeth lengthening. He lowered his head to Stiles throat and the boy nearly pissed himself right there. Derek had no intention of hurting him but he had to keep him in line some how or Stiles would walk all over him. Derek backed off letting his body shift back to normal.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Stiles yelled shoving him forgetting he couldn't stand on his own till he started tipping. Derek caught the kid before he went to far. Gripping him walking him to the table.

"What do you want to eat. You have to eat before you take the pain meds," Derek ask with is normal tone. So sue him he can't help he sound grumpy.

Stiles seemed shock but replied, "Just a sandwich and chips if there are any left."

Derek took off toward the kitchen. The boy was going to eat something more than greasy chips and a sandwich. Even if he didn't know he was and even if Derek had to force him too. Derek found frozen vegetables in the freezer and started stir-frying them in a pan. He warmed the sandwich in another pan, grilling it slightly.

"Dude how long does it take to make a..." Stiles cut off when he seen the plate, "Yuck I didn't ask for veggies."

"I don't care your hurt you need to eat more than just a sandwich and junk food," Derek told him, "Your not getting you meds till you eat some of them."

"Fuck you that's torture," Stiles yelled.

Derek could tell the pain was getting to him. He felt bad Stiles was right it was kind of like torture, but really he didn't care Stiles was going to eat the vegetables. Stiles gave in and Started eating. After had eaten some of the veggies and a couple of bits of the sandwich Derek gave him the pill.

After Stiles had finished eating Derek helped him upstairs. Stiles wanted a shower, the doctor had said not to get the stitches wet and Stiles didn't want Derek helping him clean up so he said he'd wait. He helped Stiles out of his cloths though and into bed. Derek watch him till he heard Sheriff Stilinski got home. And left through the Stiles window.

* * *

Stiles had made it to the table but his leg hurt too much to go any farther. He set there letting his leg rest. He couldn't believe how hard it was to get around. His leg was hurting pretty bad already. His dad came into the room.

"Should you be walking around?" Dad asked.

"Probably not my leg hurts," Stiles commented, "But to bad I'm not going to let that stop me."

"What would you like to eat. Your have to eat before you get your pain pill."

"Cereal," Stiles groaned out.

Dad came back holding the pill bottle and a bowl. He put the bowl down. "Eat some first then pills," He wait for Stiles to take a few spoonfuls before he gave him the pill. Damn people treating him like a kid. Dad helped him back upstairs after his Cereal. He had to go to work so there went Stiles getting cleaned.

Stiles had no doubt he wouldn't be able to balance in the shower tub. He didn't really seem to care though feeling tired from the medicine. He laid down and slipped into sleep again. When he woke up later the damn sourwolf was lurking in the corner of his room.

"Damn Derek creeper much," Stiles commented, "It's creepy I hope you know just standing there while I was out of it."

"Stiles shut up," Derek growled sniffing, "Smells like you still haven't gotten that shower you wanted. Do you need help?"

"Hell no and if I did it wouldn't be from you," Like hell Stiles was going to strip and clean himself in from of a near stranger, "I got it." Stiles got up and got cloths around for after he showered. He knew this probably wouldn't end well but the he could smell his own stench and wasn't letting sourwolf help him. It ended about as well as he thought. He slipped trying to keep one leg outside of the tub while showering. Derek came bursting throw the door. Mortification washed over Stiles.

Derek helped him up. Stiles really thought he hurt his leg but after he got up right it wasn't so bad. Derek stayed in the bathroom. An arm in the shower looking the other way. "Hold on to my arm to stay up right I'll look the other way if it make things better." Stiles did as instructed, He didn't feel like biting it in the shower again. Derek asked Stiles for the washcloth. He had Stiles try to hold him self up while he whipped off his leg with almost dry washcloth.

Derek Help Stiles out of the tub and left. Stiles didn't seem to understand why he was so nervous Derek didn't do anything creepy and he didn't even look at Stiles in the buff. Stile dried off and got dressed and stepped back out into his room. Derek waiting for him.

"Are you ready to eat and take your meds again or are you still okay."

"I'm getting kind of hungry but I'm not sure I'm ready for another pill," Stiles said, "I mean I can't even stay awake long after I talk it and I don't want sleep all damn day."

"Okay so I'll go see what I can find for you to eat you get set down and don't let that leg stay down much longer." Derek told him leaving the room.

Damn wolf was getting good at bossing him around. Stiles knew he was right though. He got his laptop and got into bed using the blankets to prop his leg up he could feel the swelling setting in again. It was annoying he couldn't do the normal things with someone taking care of him because he couldn't do it well enough on his own. He started researching about the "mate" concept that the alphas had thrown out there. Stiles had gone through several pages by time Derek returned.

Stiles looked over the plate another hot Swiss and Turkey sandwich, Stiles didn't know what all he put on the sandwich and he was about to let Derek know but damn they were good. And some chip and to Stiles great displeasure chickpeas. "For really Derek chickpeas, GROSS." Derek couldn't hold the pain pills over him so there was no way he was eating the chickpeas.

"Where the hell did you even find these I didn't know we had them." Stiles said making a disgust face at them.

"In the cupboard. Maybe you should look through there from time to time," Derek said, "And you can look at them like that all you want but your eating them even if I have to make you."

Shit Stiles had forgotten Derek could effectively scare him into eat them. He started shoving as much of the nasty thing into his mouth as he could. He wanted them gone and done with. He choked not bad he didn't need the Heimlich or anything just made him cough is all.

"Idiot your going to kill yourself like that." Derek grumped out.

"Yeah well you're the one that making me eat this sick shit." Stiles replied with venom.

"It's good for you, your healing remember," He commented in that flat mater of fact tone, "What are you looking at anyways?"

"Research. Trying to find out what those damn alphas meant by mate." Stile informed in between bits.

"So what have you come up with so far?" Derek inquired.

"Well there is a lot of information out there. A lot of it based of a certain set of books and movies involving a sparkly vampire. Calling it imprinting. Most of what I find though is the same. There like soul mates or ones true love."

"Okay," Derek sound like he didn't follow.

"So you got a lover you big lug?" Stiles asked.

"I'm not ANSWERING that," Derek flushed, "Its none of your business."

"Yeah sure," Stiles rolled his eyes, "Like my showering wasn't yours." "

No I don't. Feel better?" Derek retorted.

"Well they claim you have a mate. Isn't there like a website where you could you ask another wolf about this?" Stiles pushed.

"Peter the only other one I know and I still don't trust him farther than I could throw him." Derek commented.

"Really there isn't like a werewolf support group page?" Stiles huffed.

"Maybe but if there is I don't know anything about it." Derek commented.

"Well what about Deacon he seems to know a lot about everything," Stiles stated.

"Maybe." Was a Derek had to say.

Stiles went back to is "research" remembering Dr. Deacon had gave him his email address so he tried instant messaging him.

DR. D: Yes Stiles what can I help you with?

Stiles: Well, we had a run in with the alpha pack.

DR. D: Yes I heard about that. How's the leg?

Stiles: It hurts but alright. The change isn't taking hold. Anyways they were talking to Derek about his mate. He's not to sure what that all about.

DR. D: I see. Well a mate in wolf pack is someones bound partner. They have no choose in this their like two sides of one coin forever bound to each other.

Stiles: Derek says he not with anyone and I'm getting the feeling he's not into anyone.

DR. D: Well a wolf may not even realize these feeling till something triggers it. But a good way to tell is he would be compelled to protect this person.

Stiles: Sorry doc if you haven't noticed he protective of his whole pack.

DR. D: Yes it did slip my mind. Then he'll just have to wait till things play out. And they will the fate will make sure of that.

Stiles: Oookay. Thank you anyways.

DR. D: Your welcome Stiles heal well and keep safe.

"Well that was a bust," Stiles huffed. Recounting the conversation to Derek.

"Yeah that didn't help," Derek sighed, " Damn it this isn't helping. Now I have someone who is bound to me and I have to protect as if protecting the pack wasn't hard enough already."

"Calm down dude, it's not helping anything." Stiles comment, "Can I get a snack or something. I think I want my pill now."

Derek sighed slamming the door. Stiles winced for his door. Derek came back with toast, peanut butter on the side and a butter knife.

"Thank," Stiles said digging in and took his pill and settled into sleep.

* * *

**This is my first try at this so please be kind. Reviews welcome. Kalle out. Edit: Is it bad that I laugh about how oblivious I've made Stiles and Derek to what the alphas were saying at the opening?  
**


	2. 2: Pyre in the Night

Stiles awoke again to find Scott no taking perch in his corner. Why in the holy name do the wolves seem to always lurk in the corners of the room. "Is it an unspoken law that you all have to lurk in the corners of my room." Stiles asked his friend.

"What are you talking about Stiles?" Scott asked confused as always.

"Derek and you seem to always lurk in the corner. It's not right man," Stiles prompted.

"When was he last here? I don't think you should let Derek just hang around. He's not a bad guy or dangerous on his own but he draws in bad luck," Scott told him.

"Last time I woke up. And whats your problem dude. The Alphas are the biggest threat we've got and they promised not to hurt me." Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah sure they won't that why your leg is in the shape it is," Scott spat out.

"That was the fucking crazy one that did that. And trust me I'm pretty sure he nucking futs. The saner one said they wouldn't hurt anyone." Stiles replied.

Scott just growled and left through the window. Stiles understands he's worried but being a dick about it didn't help anyone. Stiles thought about doing more research. He gave up the ghost and let sleep claim him gain.

* * *

Derek awoke from his deep dreamless slumber. Face buried in the couch, a familiar smell drifting from within. And he noticed he had an aching hard on. It been a long time since he'd had one that bad. Curiosity making him wonder if it had to do with his "mate". He fished in the couch trying to find the source of the smell. He didn't seem to find anything maybe it was just the old smell of home still left somewhere under the burn.

He decide he'd go check on Stiles. The boy didn't need to go far to getting himself in trouble. He drove the distance enjoying the hum of the engine and the warmth, it was getting cold out. Not that it was bad with his body running hotter than a normal person. Sometime it nice to just be warm air in the cold months.

He parked around the corner incase the Sheriff was home or got back before he left. The Sheriff wasn't home. He jumped to Stiles window and climbed inside. The kid was still sleeping. The dishes from Derek's last visit still setting there. Great so he didn't he hasn't even eat and the sun was already down. Why didn't the Sheriff have someone looking after him. He had to know Stiles couldn't get around. Maybe he figured Scott would help. Why wasn't that pup here anyways?

"Stiles," Derek said shaking him to wake him.

"Huh? What the... Derek why are you back here?" Asked Stiles.

"Because obvious you would starve if I hadn't," point to the dish that still set from his lunch.

"No I wouldn't I would have been fine," Stiles snapped regretting that his stomach told the truth with a grumble. Stiles thought maybe he was losing his mind because it looked like Derek smirked at that.

"I'll see what I can find," Derek said leaving the room.

Derek was in the kitchen make food when he heard the door open and close he froze. Sheriff Stilinski had just gotten home. He had no idea what to do. So he just continued cooking.

"Why are you in my kitchen?" the Sheriff asked.

"Sorry sir I came by to check on Stiles. I knew you work late and it doesn't seem like anyone has come by to check on him." Derek said stirring the noodles he was cooking glad he had thrown more in to begin with.

"Well doesn't mean I completely trust you. But thank you Derek." Mr. Stilinski said.

"I was just making so mac and cheese and hot dogs for him would you like me to cook some extra for you," Kindness towards people like the Sheriff suited Derek well in trying to stay out of trouble.

"No I ate before my shift ended, but feel free to make extra for yourself." He said letting a sigh slip out.

"Bad day huh?" Derek asked.

"I guess you could say that. We found a John Doe with a whole the size of a fist in his chest. With no signs of a gun shot wound." Sheriff Stilinski told him.

"I don't know if you should be telling me this. What would cause something like that," Derek asked knowing full well they had found the alphas body.

"I don't know the forensic pathologist will be here in the morning," He said.

"That's a strange way to find a body." Derek commented plating the food.

"You're telling me. Look I'm not sure I've every said it, but sorry for thinking you ever killed Laura. You taking care of Stiles like this and just getting to know you a bit make me see that you couldn't have ever done that to her."

"Thank you sir. I just wish that some justice could be found for her. Kate was a lot of thing but I really don't think she did that." Derek said know full well the bastard that did was alive and walking around, AGAIN. Mr Stilinski gave him a said smile saying he understood.

"Your dads home," Derek said entering holding two plates of food. He must have run out of vegetables much to Stiles pleasure. They set eating in silence for the most part.

"Your dad says the police found him," Derek said point to Stiles leg. Acknowledgment crossing Stiles face.

In a hushed town Stiles asked, "Why take him, just to lay him out for the police."

"Don't know maybe they didn't plan on them finding him." Derek Said.

"Derek would you stay here a bit longer," Sheriff Stilinski said coming throw the door, "Someone broke into the morgue and stole the thing I told you about."

"Like that's hiding much dad. These like only one thing someone would steal from the morgue." Stiles commented.

"Yes I can stay here. But may I ask why?"

"The more think about the more I like you being here looking after him," thumbing towards Stiles, "He can't get around well and he not good at taking care of himself when he's sick or hurt. Makes me a little less worried about him knowing someone has the time to help him." With that the Sheriff departed.

After a while Stiles spoke looking worried. "Maybe you should go lurk around the station, Derek what if their still there."

"I doubt their still there Stiles," Derek said looking out the window.

"What?"

"Smoke out by that clearing where it happened. Like the kind of smoke you get from a funeral pyre. If I had to bet Stiles, I'd say it them. Its common if you're not burying. Then you burn your loved one where or near the site of their death if you can. Among the wolves it like a code." Derek told him.

"Oh," was all Stile said.

Derek took their plate and the plate from earlier to wash them. When Derek left Stiles was taking his pill. When Derek returned Stiles was trying to balance and get out of his cloths, obvious his leg hurt because he wasn't putting weight on it. Derek came up behind Stiles who was facing the wall and wrapped his arm around his chest stabilizing him so he could get out of the sweatpants he wore. Stiles climbed into bed covering his leg that were now bear all but what his boxers covered.

"Thanks. I think I could have gotten it though."

"That what your dad asked me to do wasn't it help you as need?" Derek asked.

"I suppose it is." Stiles said the pain pill kicking in settling sleep on him.

Derek let him rest and went down to the living room to wait for the Sheriff to return since it was what he was basically asked to do. Derek was woke by the door closing and seen the the faint light in the horizon Mr Stilinski was home. Derek started to get up.

"No just rest, I'm going up to get some sleep before I have to go back. And thank you Derek." Mr. Stilinski when up the steps and Derek let sleep claim him again.

Derek awake again a while later figuring Stiles would be up soon. He soon realized he had another aching problem. He figured it after two days in a row it must have been a side effect of over thinking this mate thing. Derek set there till he felt comfortable enough to walk around. Stiles was still sleeping when he check and the Sheriff was already off again. That man was working himself to death. No wonder Stiles always seem to do what he could to keep him safe.

Derek check to see what was in the house for breakfast. Nope it would never do. Store time he figured. He left Stiles a note on his desk. And walk to his car. It took long than he planed. He hoped Stile was still sleeping when he got back. He got the groceries in the house, 9:50 the clock read. He went to check on the Mr. Adderall.

Stiles was still out of it. Great meant Derek could take his time cooking. Derek did what Stiles later called the "morning fry-up" in an overly done British accent. Derek wasn't sure what a fry-up consisted of but he had made some turkey bacon, scrambled eggs, whole wheat toast, and hash browns. Stiles insisted on eating at the table, so Derek helped him down stairs. They ate in relative silence.

"This isn't bad considering a mutt cooked it," Stiles said jokingly.

"Stile Shut up."

"What no comment about sinking your teeth into me buddy," Stiles prodded him. Derek Shrugged it off.

When they finished eating Derek went to wash the dish. Stiles said he was alright and skipped the pain pill for the morning.

"So what are the plans for the day sourwolf," Stiles yelled into the kitchen.

"Don't have any unless there something you'd like to do. We didn't talked about it but your dad knew I was here. I assuming he's still wanting someone to watch over you. Your trouble if you've forgotten." Derek replied not seeming to notice the edges of a smile playing on his lips.

"Yeah, like your not. Need I remind you I'm not the one with a whole pack of alphas after me." Stiles retorted.

"Stiles shut-up. I'd like one day of not thinking about the fucked up problems that walked into town." Derek yelled setting the last dish in the drainer.

Derek walked into the dinning room, "So was there something you wanted to do today or not."

"Umm. I'd maybe we could go see Dr. D. There are somethings I wanted to talk about but didn't get the chance on the computer beside I'd like to talk to him in person."

"I don't see this getting us anywhere but I guess," Derek said giving in without a fight. What the hell was wrong with him normally he'd fight tooth and nail not to have to talk to that man.

Derek helped Stiles back up stairs where he change and got ready while Derek waited outside his door. Stile made him bitching about not wanting Derek sneaking peeks. Stile was ready and made it out his door and down the hall but still need Derek's help down the stairs.

They arrived at the vets office. The good doctor was in thank god. Derek probably would have killed the kid if he had driven all over just to find out he wasn't there.

"Well hello what can I do for you two," Deacon said with a knowing look on his face.

"So like trapping the kanima in the building with the mountain ash thing. There wasn't enough I only had like I don't know a hand full left and I made it go 2 feet at least. Was that the ash or was that me?" Stile side obvious he'd over dipped into the adderall again. Derek might have to start watching him with that.

"I told you Stiles that was something only you could do and that you had to believe that you could. Now if that was all this is a place to treat sick animal and despite the stitches and clotted blood I don't think it best place for you here Stiles."

That was also obviously all Deacon was going to say. "Com' on Stiles how about we let him get back to work," Derek told him grabbing his shirt collar and leading him to the door.

"Hey, hey alright I'm going. Bye Dr. D." Stiles called.

They made it do the car, "So anywhere else genius?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Stile said.

Stiles mouth ran almost all the way back to his house. Yep Derek was now taking charge of the adderall too. It was mostly mindless dribble till Stiles went back to the incident outside the rave.

"I wish he had give me a straight answer. Wouldn't it be cool if it was me that did and not just the ash. I mean wouldn't it be great if I could just throw mountain ash in a fight."

"Uh no Stile that would be BAD. We're all wolves, it would afflict us all not just them." Leave to Stile not to think before speaking.

"Oh right that would be bad." Stile shut up then for the rest of the short trip.

Derek Shoulder Stiles weight yet once more up the stairs. It wasn't so bad he was doing all right getting around the flat areas jumping around. It kind of amazed Derek they hadn't given him crutches.

"Why didn't they give you crutches to get around with," Derek more said than asked.

"Because I told them I had some at home."

"Then were are they."

"I don't have any."

"Why not?" Derek asked in annoyed tone.

"Because Dads insurance isn't the best stuff like that we foot the bill for and if you couldn't tell dad works enough."

"Oh," Derek felt a bad. His dad was the town sheriff shouldn't they be well looked after. Guess that's not always the case in small town with a good guy like the Sheriff. Derek doubt that man did anything like fight for an outrages pay rate. I fact Derek could see him doing just the opposite telling people to put it somewhere better. Probably why they were where they were.

"I'm going to play my Xbox want to join me."

"Sure," Probably took the poor man a while to get that was all Derek could think. Not that Stiles was hard on thing as Derek's seen. Other than the Jeep which he'd admit was more of the wolves fault than Stiles. I must make his dad wonder how all this stuff keeps coming up missing out of his son's car.

The spent the next few hours mindlessly shooting things on the TV screen from zombies to just the junk on-screen to try to blow up or smash the zombies with. Derek eventually went to make lunch for them. When Derek got back Stiles was researching again. Just general werewolf lore he wonder if Stiles did that a lot.

"So is that like a hobby of yours?" Derek asked.

"Not really but you know with Scott and everything... Well knowledge is power as they say."

"Yeah I guess your right. Looking for something in particular?"

"Not really just trying to see if I can find some truths among the garbage."

"Well you ever want to know something just ask." Derek figured he might as well tell him. He had no doubt Scott told him everything anyways.

"Right I'll keep that in mind."

"So where is Scott? Has he even come to see you since you got hurt?"

"Well yeah he was here yesterday."

"I thought you two where tie at the hip?"

"Yeah, well not so much right now..." Stile replied

"Why?" Derek simply asked.

Stile hesitated but finally said, "He mad that you've been here. He thinks your just going to get me hurt again. He's just over thinking all of it. Don't worry he'll see it all fine."

Derek was a bit hurt that Scott thought he really let anything happen to him. Stiles decide he was hurting and wanted to take his meds now. Derek got him a snack and asked if he could us his laptop. Derek had text a few wolf he'd met when he and Laura had been out-of-town. He seeing if they knew of a valid website about the wolves and everything that came with them.

He figured Stiles could put the it to good use if they did, we as getting pretty good about researching answers to their problems. Even though Derek wouldn't tell him that. Sometime while waiting to hear from them Derek must have dozed off too.

* * *

**So not claim this is perfect but here it is. I have to say your all lucky I almost wrote the breakfast in short order how could have read scr/tb/hb/ww. After working at a restaurant most of my life what can I say it habit. I hope to be posting a new one a bit quick maybe a bit of smut in the next one. Isn't that what most people say no sex before the third date.**


	3. 3: Bound

**Well here it is. It's probably not perfect. A little smut nothing to hot and heavy just yet. Hope you all like it.**

* * *

Stiles was woke by the sound of someone opening his door. It was is dad he had just gotten home from his shift. He had come to check on Stiles. Who just realized Derek was asleep face and arms sprawled across Stiles lap. Stiles quickly realized his erections was right under Derek's face. Shit he's going to kill me was all Stiles could think.

"Dad this isn't what it looks like," Stiles yelled very concerned what his father might think.

"Really cause it looks like Derek fell asleep while playing on your computer to me," his dad said with a laugh, "If that isn't it I might have to reconsider him watching you."

"Yeah that what it was, I kinda figured you'd jump to the wrong idea."

"Huh," Derek the sleeping wonder woke up. Stiles couldn't figure out why Derek hadn't woke up when his dad had come in the front door.

"Nothing much, I want to talk too you down stairs Derek." Stiles Dad said as he left.

"Oh okay," Derek called to him.

Stiles tried to act normal about everything. But it was hard he knew Derek was going to hurt him for his body's reaction.

"You okay you look freaked?" Derek asked.

"You mean you're not going to hurt me. For well you know," Stiles said gesturing to where Derek's face just was.

"For having a boner while sleeping. Get over yourself Stiles it normal," Derek said getting up to leave, "Get some sleep."

Stile doubted he'd get sleep anytime soon his erection hurt it was so hard. "Damn."

Stiles hobbled to the door locking it not wanting anyone walking in on him. He got a washcloth to clean up his aftermath. He laid down and slid his boxers down freeing his throbbing flesh. He started slow enjoying the relief of the touch. Stiles enjoyed the frictions so he was okay with the lack of lube. He slowly build speed reveling in the sensation as he worked his shaft. He worked fast as the release came closer. Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the pressure build and release. It shocked him as his cum hit his chin.

Stiles feeling better afterward and cleaned up his mess. He tossed the cloth in the hamper and unlocked the door and climbed back into bed. Stiles wondered what Derek and his dad were talking about. Slumber claimed him again soon.

* * *

"What would you like to talk about sir?" Derek asked as he came down the stairs.

"I was think maybe you should stay in the guest room till Stiles gets better," Sheriff Stilinski said.

"Um sure if your okay with that."

"I think it would be best."

"I'm going to get some clothes than," Derek said.

"Alright take this," He said tossing him a key.

Derek took off to the ruins off the Hale house. He smelled it the moment he opened the door to the house. The smell that instantly made him hard. It was still coming from the burnt couch. He began digging in the damn thing not worrying if it would survive his on-slot. He found the source of the smell. It was to Derek great horror a jock-strap.

"Shit it one of the guys," he said to himself.

Derek set trying to figure out which on had left it. All of them had been there in the past week all on the day they went Alpha hunting. He thought for a long while. Then it clicked Stiles had brought his gym duffel in trying to find the mountain ash Deacon had given him.

"Fuck. Me," Derek yelled.

The moment he put his figure on who it was he realized he had been around the smell all this time. Derek when to pack clothes. He doubted he could come up with an excuses not to stay to give the sheriff. Plus Derek didn't know if he wanted anyone else helping Stiles. He was already annoyed how he was feeling. Connection weren't Derek's thing. He grab the undergarment before leaving planing on putting it in Stiles room.

He started back to the Stilinski house hold with a raging hard on. No way was he giving into this. Derek took a detour he was seeing Deacon. He pulled into the parking lot and practically jumped from the car. He went to the front door he had no doubt the good doctor was in.

"Hello Derek," Deacon called out as Derek opened the door.

"You knew. My question is, how long have you known?" Derek asked anger seething.

"Awhile. I assuming you've figured it out?" Deacon asked.

"No I'm pissed for no reason. How do I break it?"

"You can't Derek. Two halves of one coin. I suppose you could but it take something strong and it would be very risky for both of you. Your bound Derek you have no choice in this." Deacon informed coming out of the back holding the puppy he'd been checking out.

"Shit," Derek turned to walk away.

"Derek you need to tell him before he gets you both in trouble. If he puts himself in harm's way you'll have no choice in protecting him. If he gets caught you'll go to him even if you know it's trap. It dangerous for you and your pack."

"Fine I'll tell him." With that Derek when back out the door.

Derek finally got to Stiles home. He got out with his bag in one hand and the key in the other. He planed to just toss the jock strap in the boy's room. When he opened the door all he could smell was Stiles and sex. Derek through the garment and quickened his step to his room. He closed the door trying not make too much noise and locked it. He could feel himself loosing all control. With clawed hand he began to frantically strip.

He finally got his boxers off and fell to his knees. He was so hard he thought he might explode from the pressure. He fell forward supporting himself with his arm as he quickly sought release. Enough pre-cum to lube himself. He could feel the pressure building and work his shaft the his favorite way. He couldn't help it he was think about the body laying feet away the entire time. He came shooting all the way across the floor just above the shadow of his head.

Derek rolled onto his back relaxing and panting for breath. Feeling the shift releasing, control returning. He was lucky he hadn't scratched the floor. That would have been hard to explain to the Sheriff. He slipped his boxer back on and went to find a towel to clean up his mess and god was it. He had never came like that. It was all over the floor and there was a lot of spent fluid.

Derek didn't mange to sleep that night he tossed in turned all night. Worried if he let sleep claim he'd do something stupid. He wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt Stiles in any way. Derek heard the Sheriff leave for another early shift. He finally heard Stiles alarm. He went in not worrying about his or Stiles clothing or lack there of.

Stiles looked shock to see him this state. "Shit dude put some clothes on." Stiles said.

"We need to talk."

"About what your lack of privacy?"

"It's you."

"Dude not following. I just got up and your being weird." "Stiles it's you."

"Yep," Stiles said in sarcasm.

"YOUR my mate, damn it." Derek said letting too much of his frustration show.

"What?"

"I found that last night in the couch in my house. And trust me it yours." pointing to the discarded jock strap, "Then I went to see Deacon who confirmed it. Did I mention the raging erection I got for the smell."

"Dude still adjusting here. Words like erection and the smell of my jock strap still don't belong in the same sentence. Plus buddy I don't really want to hear about your body functions. And what smell?" There was no way he had any adderall yet. Oh lord is that his natural state.

"I don't know it's like this really heavy musky smell."

"Can we break this thing?" Stiles asked moving his hand back and forth between them.

"Deacon says maybe, but he also said it puts us in risk. And I'm not doing anything that could hurt you." Stiles sight, "Great went from straight with unrequited love to in a gay marriage. Does it get any better."

"Well your dad asked me to stay here while your healing. I don't really want to come up with a reason not to now. And I doubt I could pull off making it look like I was staying here and not. Oh plus I know you masturbated last night."

"Putting the rest of that on hold what the hell do you mean you know I did?" Stiles asked blushing.

"Well I open your door to put your thing," pointing to the jock strap, "in here and I could smell it in the air. The bad part it mad me loss control I barely made it to the guest room before I began to change."

"Oh that great. No I'm practically married and my husband can't even not try to rip my throat out."

"Stiles this isn't the time for sarcasm. I really could have last night," Derek said. The pain must have shown on his face because Stiles looked taken aback.

"Sorry it my way of dealing, but obviously we need to figure out how to deal with this." Stile said.

"I'm going to make some calls." Derek said. Derek went to his room and got his phone and dialed.

"Yes Derek," The annoyed voice on the line answered.

"Chris do you know anything about mating," Derek asked the man.

"You called my of all people about sex. I may have made a deal with you but I not sure we're close enough for this." Chris Argent said.

"No like werewolf becoming mated to someone?" Derek asked.

"Oh. Did a member of your pack actually find theirs?"

"Yes," Was all Derek could say.

"Well that protects them more so under the code but that only goes so far, if they kill just because they can and not to protected their mate and we'll act."

"Why are they more protected by your code?"

"Because a mate is an anchor a strong one. It gives them the ability to fight the pull of the moon like an alpha."

"Really. They seem less stable around this person."

"Well that I can't explain you should talk to another of your kind." Chris said hanging up.

Derek set there for a few minutes he gave in and called the wolf he'd texted the night before.

"Hello Derek I did mean to text you I've been busy though." Eric said.

"Eric a member of my packs become mated that's why I was asking but things are getting mess it very hard for him to stay in control around their mate."

Eric sputtered off a url that Derek wrote down then said, "Have they claimed their mate?"

"Like sex. NO!"

"No not sex. The wolf in them will have an urge to mark them as theirs. It's a bite but not like the one that can change someone." Eric said with a laugh.

"Really," Derek asked.

"Yes even an alpha can mark someone it all in their intentions while biting. They have to bite with the thought of marking them."

"Okay and that should make things more stable."

"For the most part. It will change this persons scent. As far as the wolf concerned they'll never smell it but any other wolf will."

"Thanks Eric that helps a lot."

"No problem." Eric said hanging up.

Derek paced the room trying to decide how to go about it. He had paced a good 20 minutes when Stiles hopped into the room. He had no choice he'd have to tell his pack before he did this. It was his job to keep their trust in him. There would be no trust if this just happened, plus he wasn't sure Scott would ever forgive him if he didn't tell them all first.

"So," Stiles asked.

"I have to bite you," Derek told him.

"Uh no you can stay away from me I've made it clear I don't want the bite or to become a wolf," Stiles said holding up his hands.

"Not that kind of bite. It won't change you it will mark you as mine." Derek said the words he said in the clearing just days before echoing in his head. 'He's MINE and you touch him I'll rip your throat out'.

"Okay but this still involves pain." Stiles pointed out.

"So does me ripping your throat out. Big difference you'll live through getting marked."

"Boy you know how to sweet talk someone. Fine let's get this over with so I can start healing."

"No we have to tell the pack first."

"What why do we have to tell them anything."

"Because Stiles not would breed distrust. Plus I they told me marking you would make you smell different. They would know without a word."

"That just fucking nice," Stiles nearly yelled. Derek couldn't blame him this wasn't easy.

"Their all in school we'll have time to adjust. Maybe not as long as we'd like."

Stiles let out a sight, "How about breakfast," trying to change subject from his impending doom.

"Sure," Derek grab him and carried him down stairs. Stiles bitching the whole way.

"Dude one leg does work okay," Stiles yelled.

Derek never replied he left Stiles by the table and when to the kitchen. He began getting food out. It would be the same as yesterdays breakfast but with everything he didn't feel like getting into too much. Derek began scrambling eggs and frying beacon. In fifteen minute he'd finished cooking, bringing the plates to the table. Today was going to be a long day Derek could see that now. Since his confections up stairs Stiles hadn't said anything. Derek took the dishes and washed them. He helped Stiles back upstairs.

They both went to their rooms to get dressed. They past the day in silence. They played the Xbox, took turns playing on the computer or just reading books. Stiles had managed to thank him for the werewolf site he'd gotten from Eric. Nether tried to really talk it just let the silence ride out. What was there to say nether one knew how they should act now. Finally the clock read 5. The boys would just be getting out of practice.

Derek called Scott, "Get the boys around we're having a pack meeting at Stiles house."

"Nice of you to just decide it have it there..."

"Shut up Scott and tell them. I'll tell Erica," Derek had cut him off.

He called Erica she didn't answer. He tried again but the same.

ME: Where are you and why aren't you answering your phone.

Erica: Library studying with Allison and Lydia.

ME: Pack meeting now Stiles house.

Erica: Fine. Allison and Lydia want to come.

ME: That fine.

Derek knew Stiles might kill him for letting Lydia come but the girl was undoubtedly going find out it was best for the horse's mouth. Derek carried a protesting Stiles back downstairs where they waited for them all to arrive. Erica, Allison, and Lydia were the last to arrive.

"Really Derek," Stiles said with annoyance

"It better she hears now Stiles," Derek said sympathy in his voice. This was hard for him.

"Hear what?" Issac asked.

Derek started pacing trying to think of how to say it, "I found my mate," Stiles had texted the pack after talking to Deacon about the mate situation.

"Really who is it," Boyd got to the question first.

Derek began pacing again. Stiles was the one to speak up first, "Me," almost a squeak.

"Wanting attention much Stinkliski," Jackson add.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO HIM LIKE THAT," Derek said letting power flow in every word.

"You guys are joking are you," Scott asked, if face showed anger but it wasn't in his voice.

"I wish we were," Stiles said.

"Well can't we break it or something?" Scott asked.

"No not without risking hurting Stiles or myself," Derek said.

"This is fucked," Scott said voice now showing his anger, "He my friend and now he in more danger because of you."

"Scott claim down," Allison said putting her hand on his leg, "This probably is hard enough without your anger. Dad told me a bit about all of this. It not like they have an active choice in this."

"I know it just...," Scott let out a sigh, "Hard to deal with."

"Your telling me. I went to bed last night single and woke up practically married." Stiles add.

"Lets not forget a virgin as well," Jackson add. That was the last straw before anyone knew what was happening

Derek had the boy by his throat, "YOU WILL SHOW HIM RESPECT. You will not bully him here or anywhere else or I will end you. Understand." Derek said hand grasped around Jackson's throat.

"Derek that enough. I think he gets the point. Not that he's not an asshat," Allison said standing putting her hand on his arm. Derek dropped the boy.

"You'll all have to forgive him he's been a bit touchy since he figured this all out last night," Stiles add.

"Do you have proof like irrefutable," Erica asked earnestly.

"Deacon confirmed it. If he say it right I'm not going to second guess." Derek said.

"So has he been out of control," Allison detected at Stiles.

"Yes he has," Stiles put out there, "Nothing like what he did to Jackson though."

"Dad said mated wolf are in better control," Allison said.

"I talked to another wolf about this he say I have to claim Stiles as mine. Hence the meeting."

"So you holding a meeting to tell us your going to screw him," Issac asked with no judgmental.

"No I have to bite him with the intent to claim him as mine. That will intern change his scent so I figured it was best to tell you all first."

"Okay so I'm following this all well enough, but does this make you two gay," Lydia finally spoke.

Running a hand through his hair Derek said, "I don't know what this makes us other than together."

"Stile would you like us here when he umm..." Allison started think of how to put it, "Marks you?"

"Yes, no, I honestly don't know," Stiles said, "Yes I do I don't want anyone's teeth in me when we're alone. No offense Derek." Derek didn't blame him.

"Is this going to be like sexual?" Jackson asked.

Derek never answered him if figured was just best to get it done with. He hauled Stiles from the couch and pulled the collar of his shirt down. He hoped they'd be able to hide it from Stiles father there. He lowered his head to the boys collar-bone.

He licked the flesh and felt Stile quake beneath him. Derek sank his teeth in to him tasting his blood in his mouth. He let go and began lick the wound unsure what compelled he to. He pulled back when the he stopped tasting blood. Derek was shock to seem nothing there more than the slight scars of his teeth.

"Did that really just heal that quick." Scott asked coming over to look at the mark. Derek fought the urge to snap his jaw at the wolf.

"I think it did. And it worked he smell funny." Issac added.

Jackson looked unimpressed, "So what all our bites healed too. Well not your," Looking at Lydia with some sadness.

"Yeah they did," Erica said.

"But none of us have a scar," Boyd add.


	4. 4: Honest Man

**To start I'm sure there are errors it's 2 in the morning here. I probably should hold off on posting this, but oh well. Also I found it odd not changing between them, I feel it give a broader view of thing when I do. I feel the chapter stand well showing everyone's feelings though. I also was planning on taking this chapter into a more smutty direction but I started writing and we got this. Enjoy.**

* * *

Derek bent in again after everyone had their look at the mark and kissed him. He had no doubts Stiles would be probably have a few choice words about it. Oh well it felt right to claim his lip in front of god and everyone in the room. Tasting him and his blood in the kiss.

"Oh get a room," Jackson called out sounding half playful about it.

"We have two thank you," Stiles gave in reply when Derek let loose his lips.

"I taking it you're not upset I just kissed you?" Derek asked.

"Considering I think we just had a werewolf wedding it pretty sure it only fitting."

Derek wasn't sure what to say. He was pretty sure Stiles was correct. Derek hadn't taken the time to really think about this. Derek decide to order pizza for everyone since he figured it called for a celebration. Scott and Alison went to get pop. What better way for a bunch of teen wolf and human to celebrate than with lots of pizza and pop.

Derek answered the door when the delivery guy showed up. "Did you really order eight pizzas?" The guy asked, Derek figured they must have gotten prank calls lately.

"Yes, were having a bit of a celebration for a minor victory," Derek said opening the door so the man could see everyone.

"Oh okay then."

The man said rattling off the amount owed. Derek paid him and took the pizzas. "So how are you going to tell your dad? I mean you did practically get married without his permission." Lydia asked.

"Umm..." Was all Stiles could say. He hadn't really thought about it. Most married people shared a bed. Was that really likely in this case. For one Stiles wasn't eighteen yet and he didn't ask permission. Not that this was something to ask it for it just is.

"We'll figure that out when the time comes," Derek said, "No doubt it will probably go over like a turd in a punch bowl but what can we do. Hiding it seem worse to me."

"What if he puts you in jail or something?" Jackson asked.

"Or shoots you?" Scott added.

"I don't know whats going to happen but really thing about this. Would you see him more mad now or more mad after Stiles turns eighteen and he finds out?"

"I bet after the hiding it for mouths." Alison said, "Dad always seem more forgiving the soon I tell him stuff then if I hide it." She added looking at Scott. That mess was still blowing over but Chris was dealing with it.

"Maybe Alison dad could come help explain?" Scott added.

"And that help how?" Jackson asked.

"Wouldn't Deacon be a better choice he more pro us and keep his calm well." Issac commented.

"I kind of like that idea," Stiles added, "He's not been the most forth coming about this with us but he's still been trying to point us down the right path."

"It's worth a shot," Boyd and Erica said in stereo.

Derek showed his agree meant by pulling out his phone and dialing.

"Hello Derek"

"Hello Doc how do you feel about help explain all this to Mr. Stilinski with Stiles and I?"

"I think I could do that. I assuming you told Stiles then and you're not just going to drop this on him in front of his father."

"Yes and I just marked him in front of the pack."

"Well that was an unexpected turn of events. I wasn't even sure you'd know what to do."

"I made a lot of call this morning after I nearly hurt him."

"I'm sorry Derek if I had thought thing would go there I would have told you."

"Its fine I didn't and we're okay. Just trying to figure a lot of stuff out."

"I would imagine. When would you like to do this."

"Probably when he gets home. I would say soon is better all things considered. Since even the pack member are looking it this like a marriage."

"That a good way to look at this. Very well call me when he gets home and I'll come over."

"Thank you," Derek said. "Yes thank you," Stiles call

"Bye boys behave in the mean time." Dr. Deacon said hanging up.

"So are we going to eat or just set here enjoying the smell," Jackson said.

"Dig in" Derek announce. It was nice Derek hadn't had this in a long time a real pack. One that could eat a meal together. Rather than being at each others throats, literally and figuratively. They talk everyone enjoying the company. Even Jackson was laughing, not that he was a bad guy. He just doesn't try hard a being likable. They all set there after the food was gone and talked.

Derek made them all leave at nine it was a school night and he doubted their parents would like them being out any later. Melissa wouldn't mind she'd figure it was pack business. God would she judge him for this he thought. He didn't have a great re-pore with the woman and he didn't want anything to damage what little he had.

"Alison, Scott could you hold back a minute" Derek said as they were all leaving.

"Yeah, whats up?" Alison asked as the last of the pack had drifted out the door.

"Could you hold off on telling your father about this," Derek said, "I know he'll understand but..."

"I get it you'd like to tell him," Alison said.

Derek smiles at her understanding. "In person wouldn't kill you either Derek. It actually make you look better in his eyes." She added they left.

"Now what," Stiles asked.

"We wait." Derek said setting down turning on the TV.

"HOW can you be so calm? I so worried he'll freak out about all this." Stiles said.

"What choice do we have Stiles?" Derek said pulling the now pacing body to the couch and into his lap where Stiles had set most of the night.

"Derek don't he finds us like this it won't help anything," Stiles said pulling away.

"Stiles set down pacing isn't going to help anything, besides you'll hurt your leg," Derek told him, "How is it anyways you haven't said much about it."

"It's sore but I'll be fine." Stiles said still standing.

Derek once again pulled him to the couch but this time he set him down next to him. Stiles stayed put this time. Fidgeting with his hand the entire time. Thankfully Stiles dad had gotten off early. Derek called Deacon hearing the cruiser pulling in.

"Whats up Stiles you look worried," Mr. Stilinski said after he'd come in.

"Nothing much dad just need to talk to you about something." Stiles said bouncing his good leg.

"About what I've never seen you so worked up." The Sheriff said looking at Derek with suspicion.

"It can wait for a few more minutes dad I promise it not that bad." Stiles said it but didn't believe it. His dad had pushed for answers getting worked up till Deacon arrived.

"Hello Sheriff my I come in?" Dr. Deacon asked.

"Now's not a good time for whatever you need Doctor."

"It's fine dad we asked him to come and help explain whats going on." Stiles said, his dad looked at his worried son unsure what the vet could have to do with it.

"Would you like me to just talk or would you prefer to tell him and I just add what I can?" Dr. Deacon asked.

"Mr. Stilinski, I want to start by saying I'm not human," Derek began, "I'm a werewolf."

"Derek that a good one" Mr. Stilinski said with a laugh till Derek looked at him. Derek had let the red glow slip into his eyes.

"Shit you're not joking are you," Mr. Stilinski said.

"No he's not," Dr. Deacon and Stiles said at the same time.

"He not a danger to you or Stiles," Deacon had added, "He's been protecting Stiles and pretty much the entire town for anything abnormal."

"Well that makes me feel a bit better. You've known?" Mr. Stilinski said looking at Stiles who could only nod.

"There's more than that though." Derek added.

"Please do tell," The Sheriff said with a bit of venom.

Derek wasn't sure how to tell him. What to say to make this okay. "We mated," Stiles said it like a falling stone.

"Your what?" anger in voice, "What the FUCK did you do to my son you son of bitch." Sheriff Stilinski was point at Derek.

"Calm down sheriff," Dr. Deacon said, "It's not an active choose it as nothing to do with what they have or haven't done. It's fate. It just means their 'soul mates' for a lack of a more understandable word."

"How in the hell did this happen is this because I let you into my home," Stiles father said, "You son of a bitch he my baby. I trusted you."

"I swear Sheriff I haven't done anything with him. Not like what you're thinking." Derek said feeling shameful.

"Sheriff Stilinski CALM yourself and open your ears," Deacon told him fiddling with a coin, "This was started before they even met fate had its hand's in this for a long time. Derek didn't do this. Nor did Stiles. Derek even asked me if he could break this."

"I just don't understand how something like this happens. He's loved Lydia Martin for so long and now he's bound him." The Sheriff said his voice sound like he would cry.

"I'll tell you what I've told them. Their like two sides of the same coin forever bound and unbreakable. This was chosen for them, not by them, and not by any of us in this room." Deacon said spinning the coin on the table.

"Dad it's okay he hasn't hurt me, he hasn't made me do anything, he's done everything he could to keep this a simple as he could for me. The only thing letting him help me caused was making us see this. But even Dr. D said it was only a matter of time."

"I just... it's a lot to take in. I'm not sure how I'm feeling about this." Mr. Stilinski said voice now quivering on the edge of tears.

"Let's go into the kitchen and take some time away from this." Deacon said getting up.

Derek understood it was only this morning before the marking he felt the same way. Distressed, lost, confused, just general turmoil. Got he'd have to fess up to that soon enough. It was nearly a half an hour Derek and Stiles had set silent on the couch waiting. Finally they returned.

"Are you really okay with this Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"After we figured it out this morning no I wasn't, but now that I've had time to get over the shock of it all yes. It feels right. I mean we don't really know each other well. I understand it like marriage and I think two people should know each other before something like that. But this is also different we're going to have to work backwards a bit. But I now that I see it I couldn't even see myself with Lydia now."

Stiles father set in silence think of what to say. "I get you two didn't do anything to cause this. It's not easy. I'm guess you two know that though. I don't want this to keep Stiles from doing anything he wants to do. He my son I want him to get everything life can give him."

"I promise to do everything I can to give him anything he want and everything he needs." Derek said. Derek could tell from the look on Sheriff Stilinski's face he believed him.

"Normally I think a father should make a speak about how if you hurt him and my guns. But from what the good Doctor told me you couldn't even if you tried." Mr. Stilinski said, "Also there is no need to tell me about the bite mark you put on him the doctor already told me. I'm a bit upset you didn't wait till I could see it since he told me what it means. But he also told me you could have hurt not meaning to if you hadn't."

Derek felt some relief, "I should have called you and had you come home to explain sooner."

"No you shouldn't have there was enough upset without his. You might have done something you couldn't have fixed if he had come he mad." Dr. D Said.

"It okay Derek I'll get over it. Just promise me you'll make him an honest man someday soon. In the eyes of the law that is. Since I do understand by your law you did that. I really prefer you two slept apart for a while just till it really sinks in." Mr. Stilinski said tapping his head.

"I think I'm going to leave now that feeling have calmed here." Dr Deacon said getting up.

"Thank you for trying so hard to get this mind of mine to wrap around all this." Mr. Stilinski said standing shacking his hand.

"I think I'm going to help Stiles up to bed. His bed and I'll go to bed in mine." Derek said helping Stiles up.

"Thank you Derek I know you don't have to oblige me on this so truly thank you." Mr. Stilinski said with a smile.

"After what we've put you through tonight it's the least I can do." Derek Replied.

Derek helped Stiles up the stairs and to his room. "Sorry Derek but could I get me a snack I think I'd like a pain pill." Stiles said rubbing his leg.

Derek smiled and left the room. As he made his way down the stairs he heard the low weeps. He seen Mr. Stilinski setting on the couch. Derek tried not to let him know he was there. Derek made it to the kitchen and back out into the dinning room. Mr. Stilinski noticed him. He didn't even try to hide the tears on his face. Derek didn't know what to say he knew he was part of the reasons for the tears.

"I'm sorry if I could I would change this sir," Derek told him after standing in his gaze.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. Really it no something you can change Derek. I just wish his mother was her she would have dealt with it better. She would have helped me deal with it better. I know my minds holding a person judgments because he's all I have left and the shock of it. Really I know your family now but I'm not sure how I feel about you. But almost positive she would have approved of someone so willing to protect him."

"I wish Laura was here. I think she would have been able to help to. She was good at that helping people. I've spent to long keep people away to know much about helping them. I didn't want anyone close enough to me. I didn't ever want to feel like I did the day of the fire. But I seen today it's foolish to hold people away from you. You really only hurt yourself that way. I really think she would have like you sir. Oddly I know she would have loved Stiles, he reminds me a lot of my mom so full of energy and wanting to help other. She was always the one Laura looked up too."

"What really happened to her Derek?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"My uncle killed her to become alpha so he could heal his wounds." Derek told him.

"Did you kill him is that how you became alpha?" Mr. Stilinski asked.

"Yes but not just in vengeance he was the one killing all those people," Derek said, "Sadly he hasn't stayed dead though."

"What?" Mr. Stilinski said looking worried.

"Yeah, apparently there are ways for us to come back from the dead. He left town for now though he hasn't shown any signs of killing anyone again. But he even tries and I'll end him."

"Did a mountain lion really do that to Stiles leg?"

"No, it was the man you found. I killed him because he tried to hurt Stiles again."

"I see. Did that pack have something to do with his body going missing to protect you?"

"Yes and no. Not my pack, there is a pack of alphas in town they took him to put him to proper rest. The burned him that night."

"Well know all that I'll have to find a reason to move it to a cold case file."

"Sorry for making your job harder."

"No I'm just sorry we found him altogether. It would have been easier if you'd hide him better."

"I didn't they hide him."

"A whole packs of alphas left him so poorly hidden. Fucking idiots."

"Agreed. I better get this to Stiles before he gets grumpy from the pain."

"Okay, night son," The tears still shown on the edges of his eyes but the ones on his face had dried and he wasn't sobbing now.

"Goodnight," Was all Derek could manage.

The son part had caught him off guard it had been so long since he had heard those words. He got back to Stiles room. Stiles looked like the pain must have been bad.

"What took you."

"I got down there and your dad was crying. I ended up talking to him for a bit. He's missing your mom. Says she would have handled this better would have helped him."

"Oh man I hate seeing him like that maybe I should go talk to him."

"I think he'll be alright Stiles. I really think he just need some rest and some time to think," Derek said, "On a plus he called me son. I'm not sure how to feel about it, its been too long since anyone called me that."

"Hey it a good sign that he's accepting it."

"Yeah."

Stiles ate the toast and took is pill and settled in to the blankets. Derek wanted to stay with him. But he would do what Stiles father asked. Derek wasn't sure if he was ready to call him his father yet. Derek decide to check on the man again. He was beginning to dozed on the couch.

"Hey come on you'll sleep better in your bed," Derek said helping him up to his feet.

"Stiles is normally the one doing this," He gave Derek a sleepy smile and head up the stair.

Derek returned to the guest room to get some rest. He laid down wishing he had his mate next to him. Wish Stiles was filling his arms. It was harder than he thought not having him there. Eventually Derek drifted to sleep.


	5. 5: A Little Dream of Me

**Alright here is that latest chapter once again probably far from perfected. Sorry it took so long to get it here. It was a bitch to write, No one wanted to play for me in this chapter. And as I have forgotten to say this before cause I'm just that kind of loser. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWERS, AND FAVORITES. I LOVE YOU ALL.**

* * *

Stiles woke to his alarm clock going off. Derek was already there watching him.

"Good morning," Derek said with a smile. Shit that man need to smile more often it was the best thing Stiles had ever seen.

"Morning to you," Stiles said back. Stile got up and got dressed and Derek helped him downstairs.

"Dad why aren't you at work?" Stiles asked. Not that it bothered him his dad was there just this was the first time in a long while he'd been here this time of day.

"I called in and told them I'd be in a bit later. I wanted to talk to you. I'm not so distraught this morning." His dad said.

"Sure dad what's up?" Stiles said.

"So who all knows about the werewolves? And who all is in the pack?"

"Not to many know about the wolves." Derek started, "Melissa, Mr. Argent, obviously Dr. Deacon, Alison, and Lydia."

"The pack consistences of Erica Reyes, Issac Lahey, Boyd aka Vernon Boyd, Jackson Whittemore, and Scott kind of." Stiles said.

"You mean Melissa knew before me?" His dad asked sounding hurt.

"No one told her. She found out during the raid on the police station. Matt shot Scott during, it causing him to shift and she seen."

"I think that would be a worse way to be let in on the secret." His dad said flat, "How did all of you become wolves?"

"I was born, it just ran in my family. Scott got bit by Uncle Peter shortly after he killed Laura. And I've turned the other since then."

"WHY?" Stiles knew his dad was mad. He had a decent idea of everything, he figured from Deacon.

"Where stronger in numbers, literally." Derek told him.

"So you just bite them?" Dad asked.

"No I didn't I gave them the choice. I pride myself on that. I won't change anyone against their will. I informed them of everything pros and cons."

"The Argents I'm assuming are the cons."

"Mainly though there are other. Lack of control on the full moon is another."

"It's help Erica the most out of all of them though. She hasn't had a seizure since she turned." Stiles said, trying to show his dad it wasn't all bad.

"Is Issac the one who killed his father?"

"No that was Matt, we're unsure of how he did it but we know it had to do with him nearly drowning in the Lahey's pool." Derek said.

"How are you unsure of how?"

"I didn't bit him and only an alpha can change someone." Derek told him.

"I see, so he had found some other source of power."

"That's the best we can figure." Stiles told his father. Stiles wasn't sure if he how he should feel about how well he had gotten at lying to his father. On one hand he knew most of it now, but some how he still felt like he had to protect his father from some of it.

"How did he drowned in the river?"

"Gerard Argent drowned him and throw him into the river. No one knew until he had already done it. He was psycho but he could have been help. He was to young to die like that." Derek said. Stiles never knew that's how Derek felt. It made since he lost so many people death couldn't be his favorite answer.

"I can understand. We'll talk about the sleeping arrangement when I get back from my shift," His dad said standing.

Stiles set at the table while Derek made breakfast. It was a simple this morning. Derek figured it was best to tell Chris and be done with it. He ate his food quick and Stiles managed to keep pace.

"Why the rush big guy?" Stiles asked.

"I going to talk to Chris about all of this," Derek replied.

"Cool I'm coming with," Stiles said.

* * *

Derek figured he could argue about it or he could just give in. Since he figured Stiles would find a way he just gave in. Derek helped Stiles upstairs, they both went to their rooms to get dressed.

Derek was waiting for Stiles to finish getting ready. Damn did he suddenly turn into a girl. Derek decide to check on him after nearly fifteen minutes. Some how he had got his jeans caught on the bed frame and tie his legs in them. And rather than call Derek to help he was trying to untie the mess himself, despite the fact he was stuck face down and couldn't reach.

"Stiles what hell did you do?" Derek asked looking at him, "You didn't make any noise doing this and if I didn't know any better I'd say someone did this TOO YOU."

"Well I've been trying to figure it out and I'm still not sure I caught my pant leg on the frame trying to put them on. Then next thing I knew I was fighting trying to get it loose and then I was tied up before I knew it."

"I can't believe I really thought about leaving you here. You're a walking disaster." Derek said laughing as he untied Stiles from the fabric.

"I am not. Well maybe a little but I can't help that." Stiles looked flustered.

"So why didn't you call for help?" Derek asked.

"I didn't want you to think I'm a walking Disaster."

"To late Stiles you've already set that impression." Derek said with a grin.

"Oh well, this was all worth it just to see that smile."

Derek finished untying him and helped him with his pants to prevent a repeat performance. Derek help Stiles downstairs and to the car. Stiles actually was quite the whole way not seeming uncomfortable in it. Smelling nervous though, not that Derek could blame him.

Derek help the boy out and to the door. Derek had a supporting arm around him as he knocked on the door. They waited hoping that Chris Argent was home. He finally answered the door a minute or two later.

"Yes Derek what can I do for you?" Chris asked.

"Could we come in so he can get off his leg?"

"Yes I doubt you're going to try anything with Stiles here." Chris said backing way making room for them to pass through the door.

"Thank you," Stiles said as they crossed the door.

"What can I do for you boys?" Chris asked.

"I came to talk about my phone call the other day." Derek pressed.

"I see and what about it?" Chris supplied after Derek hadn't gone any farther.

"It's me that found my mate." Derek said.

"And just to get this out before you ask, it me Mr. Argent," Stiles chirped.

Chris looked mad, "Why did you act on this Derek? He's a kid. Does he even fully grasp all of it?"

"What do you mean why? One of the Alphas attacked him because of it. And if you'd like to know we're both don't really fully grasp this." Derek knew he shouldn't show weakness to the hunter. Still after everything it was hard to really deal with all of it when someone what to attack it.

"Derek, Allison told me he got hurt but not why. And I wish I could help you, but you know what I know about this." Chris said.

"She didn't say because I asked her not to. I wanted to explain it all to you. I believe you about not knowing more. Allison had said she thought this would go better in person than over the phone." Derek said.

"Don't worry Mr. Argent I only got scratched and it doesn't seem to cause the change," Stiles added probably hoping it relax this a bit.

"That good Stiles, how bad is it?" Chris asked bending in front of Stiles, whom was seated at a stool. He was trying to look at the wound, but Derek couldn't stop the growl that escaped him.

"It okay I wouldn't think of hurting him," Chris said. Derek had figured it would have escalated everything but Chris acted like he didn't even notice as he rolled Stiles pant leg up to see the stitched section of his leg.

"Sorry" Derek said feeling slightly embarrassed at his own behavior.

"It's alright, normal actually." Chris said.

"Normal?" Derek asked.

"I told you I've seen mated wolves before. Another couple like you and Stiles. Well kind of they were a man and a woman. But he was human and she was a were. He'd gotten hurt and when I tried to touch him she growled far more aggressively than you just did." Chris explained.

Chris looked the wound over. He rolled Stiles pant leg down. He stood looking at them and said. "Did they give you something to keep it cleaned or detections on how to?"

"Um... They said to clean it with rubbing alcohol and now to get it wet for at least three weeks."

"Give me a second." Mr. Argent said walking away.

"Here clean it with this. Derek do everyone a favor and don't be around when he does." He said coming back.

"Why are you helping us and why can't Derek be around when I use this." Stiles asked.

"Because you're a human. And Derek can't be around because it will make him sick."

"Here," Stiles said holding the contain out, "if it could hurt him in any way I'm not going to risk it."

"Stiles rubbing alcohol isn't going to cut it. The wound will get infected and that will stop it from happening."

"And I thank you for caring enough to offer it to me. But if it can hurt him when I'm using it then it can hurt him after its on my skin and I can't risk that." Stiles told him. Derek admired the boys caring.

"Stiles maybe we should just use it. Chris has a lot of experience in cleaning werewolf inflicted wounds." Derek said.

"We could ask Dr. D if he's got anything to help," Stiles replied, "Sorry Mr. Argent I don't want to seem ungrateful it just I can't risk it."

"No need to worry Stiles I should have thought it through. You're not wrong, it could hurt him if he touched." Chris said.

"We probably should be going and getting out of your hair." Derek said helping Stiles up.

"Thank you boys for coming and talking to me about this." Chris said seeing them to the door.

Derek and Stiles stopped by Dr. Deacons office to ask about what Mr. Argent said.

"Hello boys what can I help you with?" Dr. Deacon call from the back.

"We talked to Mr. Argent," Derek called there were people in the office, "Thought maybe we could talk about something with you."

"It okay come on back." Dr. Deacon called.

"Okay," Derek called, Stiles had to open the partitions gate since it was made of mountain ash.

"What is going on?" Deacon asked.

"Mr. Argent said Stiles leg looks like it might be getting infected and that rubbing alcohol wouldn't cut it." Derek told him.

Stiles also said, "The only thing he had to offer to help could have hurt Derek and that just doesn't work out well."

"I see when I'm done with our little friend here and he's on his way home I'll check your leg." Dr. D said looking over the teacup poodle. He gave the animal a clean bill of health and sent him on his way.

"Stiles if you'd roll up your pant leg I'll get some things around to check it over." Dr. Deacon said directing Stiles to hop onto the small table and moving about the room with purpose.

He looked at the wound. He rubbed something on it. "Shit that burns Doc is that okay."

"No," He said washing it off quickly.

"What was that." Stiles asked.

"More than likely the same thing Chris had offered you." Dr. Deacon said looking at the bottles he had by him.

"Why did it burn, He didn't act like it would do that." Derek said.

"Because your mated to him and its an alpha inflicted wound." Deacon said.

"I'm not following the mountain ash isn't stopping him." Derek commented.

"None of your weaknesses will bother him normally. But he's gained some of your healing abilities through the bond. And since an alpha inflicted this wound his body is reacting to them coming into contact with the wound."

"Really, so I have super healing then why isn't that healed yet?" Stiles asked.

Derek rolled his eyes, "Because Stiles wounds inflicted by an alpha, even if alpha to alpha, the wounds heal slower."

"Oh," Stiles said.

"Yes, Derek is correct," Deacon said in his matter of fact tone, "Truthfully Derek the only thing I think that won't cause problems is if you clean the wounds."

"We have been cleaning them." Stiles said puzzled.

"No not like that Stiles," Derek informed him, "Like an animal would clean its wounds or its mates."

"So your say the best thing he could do is lick my leg?" Stiles asked.

"Yes that is precisely was I'm saying. A wolf's saliva has antibodies that cleans a wound." Deacon said with a wink as the door jingled notifying someone entry.

"Well thank you," Derek said helping Stiles down after he'd rolled his pant leg down, "I'm glad you could give us a non lethal way to get the raccoons to move."

The sly way to hide the truth was a waste it was Issac who had entered. "What raccoons?" Issac asked.

"Why aren't you in school?" Derek asked.

"I'm here to start my work release that Dr. Deacon helped set up," Issac explained, "You've been busy with Stiles I figured I'd fill you in about it after things calmed down."

"Yes I don't have enough work for both him and Scott after school so I helped him get work release set up." Dr. Deacon confirmed.

"Then you mind everything Dr. Deacon tells you. You hear me Issac." Derek told him.

"Yes sir. I will." Issac said with a salute.

Derek got them to the car and drove them home they passed the day paying the Xbox. And reading information off the site Derek had gotten from Eric. Derek knew a lot of thing but far from everything. The information made that more clear as they read. Derek had seen a lot of weird thing but some of what the site was talking about was almost unbelievable. Finally the sheriff got home.

"So would it up set you both if I asked you two to sleep apart for a bit longer." Mr. Stilinski said getting straight to the point.

"No that's fine." Stiles said. Derek knew the boy was lying and he agreed even though he wanted to spend his nights with Stiles.

Derek help Stiles upstairs and helped him get ready for bed. Then cleaned the wound hoping the sheriff didn't come to check on them. Stiles was wiggling with every touch of Derek's Tongue. Finally Derek felt satisfied he had clean all wound and left the boy. Derek got to his room and couldn't sleep.

The next day was long, neither of them had slept that night. They ended up taking a nap on the couch. Stiles laying on Derek hoping if Mr. Stilinski came home and caught them it wouldn't look so bad in a public space. After they had gotten up they made sure to go to "bed" before Mr. Stilinski had gotten home.

On the third morning since their bonding Derek had gotten up to us the bathroom. He thought the Sheriff was gone but he ran nearly face first into the man coming out of his room.

"Derek are you alright. You don't look so good." Mr. Stilinski said with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine just didn't sleep good."

"Are you sure it doesn't look like you've slept at all in the past few days."

"Yeah I'm fine," Derek lied he felt like hell. He could pass out he was so tired but sleep hadn't claimed him other than the nap with Stiles on the couch.

Derek wasn't sure what made Stiles come out of his room but he stopped at seeing them both.

"Why do you both look like that? You both look like so tired." The Sheriff commented.

"We're fine Dad," Stiles had tried to lie but his voice was weak sounding.

"Derek is this from you two sleep apart. And I swear to god if I think you're lying I'll clock you." Mr. Stilinski said.

"Dad breath we're good I swear. We just haven't slept well is all." Stiles crocked.

"Bull shit Stiles Stilinski. Try again." His Father said.

"Honestly we haven't slept at all, other than a nap we took together on the couch yesterday."

"Why haven't you told my?" Mr. Stilinski pushed.

"Because Dad we've turned you world upside down enough without pushing you into something you weren't ready for."

"Derek, Stiles I DON'T care if I'm pushed into something. You two obviously needed to be sleeping in the same bed. I don't care what I have to accept if it mean you two aren't going to get sick." Mr. Stilinski said with some sadness.

"We were just..." Stiles was cut off by his father.

"I. DON'T. CARE. It was hurting the both of you. Now just go get some sleep. TOGETHER." He said turning and walking down the steps to the first floor.

Derek told Stiles to wait there. Derek went and relieved himself and washed his hand. Derek came back and scooped Stiles up and walked into his room. Derek figured they'd be more comfortable in the big guest bed than in Stiles single sleeper. Derek remembered laying them down and his arms around Stiles before he slipped into a deep slumber.

Derek dreamed for what seemed like the first time in a long time. It was a good dream. Laura was there in a that open Field they played in as kids. She was telling Derek how proud she was that he had Stiles and how much she like him. She told him how good he was for Derek. Derek hadn't been so happy in a long time. Just setting in that field with the sun pouring down on them as they talked.


End file.
